


MMOM 16 - After a Long Day

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long hard day and Hyde needs to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 16 - After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta - sorry this is a day late, today's is going to be a day late too :).

**Title:** MMOM 16 - After a Long Day  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Hyde/Gackt (sort of)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** It's been a long hard day and Hyde needs to relax  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta - sorry this is a day late, today's is going to be a day late too :).  
 **Word count:** 1,100

|   
---|---  
Gackt | Hyde  
  
Hyde walked into his bedroom and began shedding clothes as fast as he possibly could. He had been in the studio all day; it was late and he was staying in his small apartment close to his place of work so he didn't have to fight traffic every night. They were laying down tracks for the new album and it was very hard and somewhat frustrating work at times. He may have been tired, but he was still full of pent up tension from going over and over the same things all day and he needed to let some of it out.

Having stripped off everything he was wearing, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, before turning to the sink and removing the little touches of makeup he was wearing to hide the bags under his eyes. He knew he was probably over doing it, but there was so much to do and not enough hours in the day. What he wanted to do was wind down and then sleep; he only hoped he could stop his mind moving long enough to actually rest properly.

He had rung Megumi from the studio earlier so that he could wish her and their son goodnight. Now he just had himself to think about and he stepped into the shower and groaned as the water washed away some of the tension in his muscles. It had been a very hectic few months, what with everything with L'Arc and now Vamps and he'd barely had any free time. He was going to have to grant himself a holiday soon or he'd collapse in a heap like Gackt did after his shows.

He smiled to himself as thoughts of his friend came into his mind; it had been far too long since they had met up just to talk and sip beer. Gackt had been even busier than he had been; maybe he would make a surprise call on his friend and make sure they both took at least one day off some time soon.

Picking up the shampoo, he began to lather it into his hair and it felt so indulgent that he almost groaned again. There was nothing like a good head massage; it was a pity he didn't have anyone there who could do it for him. Megumi always did a fantastic job when trying to relax him, although, now that he thought about it, he couldn't help remembering the one time that Gackt had decided to show him quite how good such a massage could be. Gackt's hands were as clever in such things as they were on the many instruments Gackt played. He had had a lot of trouble that day remembering that they were just friends.

Putting his head under the spray again, he rinsed the lather off, still thinking about Gackt's sensual hands. It wasn't as if he had any intention of being unfaithful to Megumi, but he couldn't help the fact that part of him held a torch for Gackt. His friend was very charismatic and attractive and Hyde had a thing for charismatic, attractive men that, these days, he kept very well hidden. Well most of the time anyway; he looked down his body and couldn't help noticing that, tired or not, one part of his anatomy liked the memory he was replaying.

His own body liked to betray him in such situations; the number of times he'd had to hide an erection around Gackt was silly. With a sigh, he decided that fighting it this time would be useless, and a good orgasm was one of the best things for a good night's sleep. Taking some of his shower gel into his hand, he slipped his palm down his chest and curled his fingers around his cock. It was too late to make this long and drawn out, so he played lightly for a few moments, stroking himself to full hardness and then languidly rang one finger over the head, down the underside and over the sensitive slit.

With a small child in the house, he and Megumi did not have as much opportunity to indulge as they once had and, even though he was alone, he was used to being quiet, so he bit his lip and stifled the moan that threatened as he touched himself. His body was very responsive after being denied while he worked so hard for days on end and he knew he wasn't going to have to work too hard.

Leaning against the wall, he spread his legs a little and brought in his other hand to lightly play with his balls. He was very sensitive there; Megumi had learned that very early in their relationship, but it was not his wife that filled his mind's eyes as he rapidly stroked the head of his cock, thrusting lightly into his hand as he did so. He couldn't really help where his thoughts took him, or that his was full of music and with music always came memories of Gackt.

He had never been totally straight, something that probably wouldn't have been a shock to anyone, and tonight his brain was focused on the perfect male body rather than the perfect female body. Most of the world had seen a great deal of Gackt's body and Hyde was one of those who could say he had seen all of it. Gackt was not bashful among his friends and Hyde had seen exactly what Gackt had to boast about and he had liked it a lot. Of course he would never tell his friend that.

Gackt was prefect and beautiful and Hyde sank into a very clear memory he had as he let his orgasm build. His balls began to tighten and he felt the arousal building as he fisted his whole length, biting his lip even harder. He imagined what Gackt would look like under the water where he was standing; all hard lines, muscle and perfect bone structure. What he wouldn't had given to try that back in the day. Thinking about the long, hard shaft, he was sure Gackt's cock would become when erect, he imagined sinking down onto it and that was all it took. He bucked into his hand, shooting his load onto the shower floor and feeling the lethargy of a really good orgasm following the wonderful after shots that filtered through his whole body.

It wasn't the most mind blowing sex of his life; but it made him smile. It would certainly mean he was going to sleep very well.

**The End**


End file.
